


Malinconia

by Rota



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Ancora qualche metro, e Reki fu arrivato al parchetto – increspato in lunghe onde, il mare che si allungava fino alla linea dell’orizzonte brillava delle luci stanche di un sole quasi del tutto rintanato dietro il tramonto.Langa era ancora lì dove lo aveva lasciato: si alzò da terra per qualche centimetro appena, perse ancora l’equilibrio atterrando e quindi cadde con le ginocchia prima e con il mento dopo, mentre la sua tavola scorrazzava libera per qualche metro più in là.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 4





	Malinconia

  
  
Ancora qualche metro, e Reki fu arrivato al parchetto – increspato in lunghe onde, il mare che si allungava fino alla linea dell’orizzonte brillava delle luci stanche di un sole quasi del tutto rintanato dietro il tramonto.  
Langa era ancora lì dove lo aveva lasciato: si alzò da terra per qualche centimetro appena, perse ancora l’equilibrio atterrando e quindi cadde con le ginocchia prima e con il mento dopo, mentre la sua tavola scorrazzava libera per qualche metro più in là.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi era abbastanza distante da non sentire i suoi borbottii contrariati, ma abbastanza vicino perché l’altro lo sentisse arrivare e alzasse lo sguardo nella sua direzione. Skate in mano, Reki si sedette sullo stesso duro gradino di prima e gli restituì l’occhiata scuotendo le due lattine che aveva comprato apposta per lui; vide nello sguardo dell’altro ragazzo uno scintillio uguale a quello del mare, sorrise in modo genuino.  
-Forse ti ci vuole una piccola pausa, che ne pensi?  
Langa non rispose subito, ma recuperò il proprio skate disperso e lo raggiunse, sedendosi vicino a lui.  
Troppo vicino a lui – mettendo a contatto il proprio fianco con la gamba di Reki, in modo naturale e semplice.  
-Grazie.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi sogghignò un poco, quando assetato Langa aprì la lattina e ne bevve in un sol sorso metà del contenuto. Rimase a guardarlo quasi incantato, notando come la fatica dei suoi lineamenti si distendesse appena e si appianasse, nell’espressione che tipicamente gli si dipingeva in faccia.  
L’istinto lo guidò a cercare tracce di esperienze vissute già una volta, quasi si aspettasse di scorgere sospetti di un futuro cedimento tra tutti i graffi e i piccoli segni violacei e i cerotti messi malissimo di traverso.  
Reki allo stesso tempo aveva e non aveva paura di quello che poteva accadere, così come aveva e non aveva un’aspettativa fatale che lo rendeva frenetico e agitatissimo, speranzoso quasi. Se il tempo si fosse potuto fermare in quell’attimo di stasi in essere, dove tutto poteva realizzarsi e niente era ancora realizzato, sarebbe rimasto per sempre addossato a Langa a bere da una lattina, mentre il tramonto si consumava accompagnato solo dal rumore del vento e dagli stridii dei gabbiani lontani.  
I ricordi si mescolavano con la realtà, facendola diventare malinconica.  
Ma la realtà vanificava i ricordi, sostituendoli con qualcosa di più concreto – come il mezzo sorriso che Langa gli rivolse, quando si voltò verso di lui.  
Tocco leggero: il ragazzo con i capelli chiari si appoggiò al suo ginocchio per alzarsi, prolungando un contatto fisico quasi necessario, tra i loro corpi. Perché, come sempre, non riusciva facilmente a staccarsi da lui.  
Appoggiò lo skate a terra e si diede la spinta con il piede. Piegato, fece forza sulla tavola per il salto in aria. E riuscì a staccarsi da terra per qualche centimetro in più, inciampando poi e cadendo sul sedere, con la schiena che sbatteva malamente sul cemento.  
Reki trattenne un’espressione dolorante, quasi sentisse male per l’altro, e nel bere dalla propria lattina si rese conto di avere le guance calde. Strano, forse era stato il sole a scaldarlo tanto.  
Forse era stato il sole a sciogliere anche la sua malinconia – o forse, era davvero stato Langa.


End file.
